


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bioluminescence, Blame on the Kaiju, Body Worship, Lab Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much time breathing toxic kaiju fumes and splashing Blue around, it is understandable that Newt had developed some side effects. Hermann appreciates it immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> OMG I'm so excited!!  
> The sweet [CelestialDeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDeth/pseuds/CelestialDeth/) made [ this](http://our-celestial-death.tumblr.com/post/80059767088/this-is-because-curiumkingyos-fic-twinkle-twinkle) super awesome glowy Newt for this fic :D  
> Thank you very very much dear! I'm very honored and happy :)
> 
> Is it Christmas already?! Sweet sweet Ashleigh drew me this gorgeous [fanart](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com/post/84273462245/in-the-name-of-spaceships-so-this-is-fanart) for this fic! Thank you so very much <3

After years and years working with kaiju bits and parts, breathing in their fumes and being occasionally covered in Blue it is reasonable, even expected, to develop some side effects. Doctor Newton Geiszler was hoping for fangs, claws or poisonous glands, but all he gets is glowing freckles. Not even glow in the dark freckles, but softly glowing blue freckles that he has to cover with make up every damn morning. It begins slowly, just the darker and bigger marks glowing faintly, but evolves rapidly and after a few weeks of the first glowy spot, he looks like a Christmas tree.

He feels somewhat ridiculous.

In private, late at night or too early in the morning, locked in his room, he allows himself to appreciate them. He washes all the make up off, turns the lights off and stands in front of the mirror. The blue glow changes his features, makes them softer, almost like a fairy or, well, alien. He actually likes to glow, it is usefull to read at night and he likes to imagine how people would react to them. Once or twice he considered showing them to Hermann, but decided against it mostly because he was sure the other man would force him to go down to sick bay to run a billion tests to make sure he wasn't in danger.

But just like everything in his life, the glowing isn't totally under his control. He finds out, a bit too late, that it goes from a pale glow to freaking Las Vegas quite quickly depending on his emotions.

He had been working on a new Blue neutralizer for weeks now, always with poor results. But he was inspired that day and finally made some progress, he excitedly calls Hermann when the enzymes he designed began to act on the Blue the way he predicted. Sighing, the mathematician limps across the lab and setlles by his side. He watches the zoomed image on Newt's electronic microscope. "Congratulations, Newton."

Newt is filled with pride and excitement and turns around to smile at his lab partner, but he ends up frowning when he sees the odd expression on Hermann's face. "Hermann?"

The other man stutters and blinks rapidly. "You brilliant." He says, suddenly forgetting his mastery of the English language.

Newt feels his chest puffing. "Oh, thank you Hermann. That was the nicest thing you ever said to me!"

"No, you don't understand." He takes a deep breath and points Newt's face. "You are literally brilliant. In the glowing sense of the word."

The biologist quickly covers his face but now it is too late. Hermann is invading his personal space, prying his hands away. "Let go, Hermann!" Newt says desperatedly, his face heating up in embarassment and heart fluttering with the sudden proximity. But Hermann doesn't release his hands nor does he move away. On the contrary, his face is very close to Newt's so much that the shorter man feel his breath ghosting over his freckled and glowing skin.

"Is this dangerous?" Is all he asks, one hand moving from Newt's wrist to hover over his cheek. Newt swallows dryly and shakes his head since he doesn't trust his voice right now. Hermann's finger gently touches his face, tracing a line across his cheek and the side of his nose. "You have the Southern Cross right here..."

"The what?" Newt croacks, eyes fluttering closed as Hermann connects a few of his glowing freckles with an immaginary line.

"The Southern Cross." He repeats. "It is a constellation only seen in the South hemisphere."

"Don't... don't know it." Newt replies, feeling Hermann's breath even closer.

"What a shame. It is one of my favorites." Newt is sure what brushes his skin are Hermann's closed, dry lips but he can't know for sure since his eyes are still stubbornly closed.

"Perhaps you can find another one you like?" He says in a breathy voice, heart skipping in his chest.

Hermann gently takes his chin and turns his face to the other side. His free hand gently traces new patterns on Newt's skin. "Here it is, Alpha Antilae right in the centre of Antlia. And an upside down Big Dipper..."

Newt's lips are parted, his breath fast and shallow drying them. He actually whines when Hermann's fingertips brush them, and lets his tongue poke out to moist them. He doesn't need to anyway, because Hermann's lips are suddenly against his; warm and careful. He sighs and leans forward, careful not to put too much weight on Hermann but trying to be as close as possible at the same time. Hermann solves his predicament by stepping closer and Newt finds himself propped on his desk, his lab partner towering over him and slotting between his opened legs.

He pulls away after a while, head spinning and hands trembling nervously over his knees. "Do you want to stargaze?" Newt asks in what he hopes is a seductive voice but is actually squeaky and full of insecurity. Hermann's hands slide from his face and tug at his shirt's collars.

"Yes, please." Hermann says and he manages the perfect sultry voice Newt was aiming for. He opens Newt's shirt slowly, eyes never leaving the smaller man's panting face. He throws the shirt away carelessly and that is a strange turn on to Newt who emits a small noise when Hermann's long hands slide down his sides. Newt arches into his touch and his groin accidentally connects with Hermann's, pressing their erections together. The mathematician's hands twitch, nails poking Newton's soft flesh. The freckles in his arms and across his shoulders and collar bones glow like fireflies.

Hermann touches his body reverently, avoiding the overly tattooed chest but tracing his own drawings over the heavily freckled neck and upper arms. His hands move with such intimacy it doesn't even feel like it is their first time together. He goes back to kissing Newt, teasing lips against his glowing cheeks and nose, moist lips against his open mouth. The biologist feels like exploding, a supernova of emotions that would burn brightly and be beautiful and exclusive for Hermann's eyes. He rolls his hips upwards, crashing them against Hermann's and bringing voiceless pleads to the man's lips.

He repeats the motion, small circles getting higher every time, always trying to bring Hermann closer and closer. The mathematician grinds his teeth and grounds down at him, hands dropping from his sides to clutch his hips forcefully. Newt gasps and throws his head back, offering his stubbly and shiny neck and Hermann gladly accepts the offer, sucking a faintly glowy bruise to the underside of his jaw.

"Turn around." Hermann half asks, half demands, and Newt scrambles to his feet and props his elbows on his desk, experiment completely forgotten over it. Hermann presses a strong hand down the middle of Newt's back, digging between glowy shoulder blades. "Yes, just like I thought, a whole celestial sphere for me to chart."

In this new position, Hermann's erection presses firmly against Newt's plump ass, Newt's own hard cock firmly trapped between his thighs and the wooden surface beneath. His chest is constricted under the pressure of Hermann's hands and eyes. Newt groans as Hermann ruts against him, clothed cock sliding up and down the valley between his ass cheeks.

Hermann lets go of his back only to resume his stargazing. His fingers comb throught the glowy spots, searching for familiar figures, his hips never ceasing to work. "Canis Major." He draws it in the small of Newt's back. "Hmm, you'll love this: Lacerta, the Lizard."

Newt pants and nods enthusiastically. He sneaks his hands down between his legs and by some miracle manages to open his fly without disrupting Hermann's griding. His cock presses against his underwear and his hand barely fits the gap between his pelvis and the desk but he is desperate and achingly hard and the first touch of skin against his cock makes him wail. He tries his best to keep a slow rythm and make this last, but the rough grinding and reverent hands are a tough combination and against his better judgement he begins to earnestly pump his erection. The heat and pre come make things smooth as he fists his cock, Hermann's voice and hands guiding him through unknown galaxies and constellations, all across his spotted skin.

His forehead is firmly pressed against the desk, his breath fogging his glasses up as he moans and sobs. Hermann's knee is shaking at the back of his leg and he knows he should do something about it, but he is so close now his brain isn't actually cabable of much empathy. His whole body arches and bucks when he finally climaxes, thick spurts of come drawing their own patterns over the dark wooden table. Hermann trembles behind him, nails diggin into his sides as his hips stutter to a stop.

He collapses over Newton, pressing his forehead between the freckled shoulder blades. Even with his eyes closed he can still sense the blue glow emanating from his partner. Newt feels his smile etched into his skin and presses an answering smile to the desk top.

Shakily, Hermann steps back and collapses onto the chair Newt was using while working. As soon as he gets free, Newt flops onto his back, feet dangling above the floor as he breaths forcefully through his nose. When he decides he is ready to do some audacious moves, like sitting, he does so, slowly coming up to sit by the edge of the desk. Hermann is sprawled over the chair, one hand cluthcing his bad leg, the other limp by his side.

Newt tucks him back into his trousers and hops off the desk, wobbling the few steps between him and Hermann. "You okay?" He asks, unsure what to do. should he touch Hermann? _Can_ he touch him? Hermann's free hand gently wraps around his and the man smiles up at him, eyes shining and cheeks flushed. "Yes." He answers in a breathy voice.

"Good." Newt smiles. "Do you... _need_ something?" He stresses the word, trying to convey his meaning without actually asking it. Hermann snorts and looks pointedly at the wet patch in his dark brown trousers.

"I believe it is a bit too late for it." His blush deepens and Newt feels small butterflies rebelling in his stomach. The glowing in his freckles waning to the normal level, the ones in face concealed by the make up once more. Hermann pulls him closer and rests his face in his still faintly glowing shoulder. "Are you sure it really isn't dangerous?" He asks, fingers pointing the small spots tenderly.

"One hundred percent sure." Newt confirms. "When it started I ran lots of tests and every two weeks I redo them just to be on the safe side."

Hermann smiles. "Good. It would break my heart to be forced to get rid of my personal star chart." The glowing returns to Newt's face.

"Does... does this mean this" Newt motions between the two of them. "is going to be a thing?"

Hermann hesitates and says in a carefully neutral voice. "Unless you don't want to."

Newt grins and kisses him squarely on the lips. "Don't be silly, Hermann. Go get some food and take a shower and meet me in my quarters at 9:00."

He presses another kiss to the mathematician's lips and giggles happily when it is enthusiastically reciprocated. He pushes Hermann chest and move away, smile almost as shiny as the blue spots peppering his face. He reaches for his shirt and hastily buttons it before leaving. As he is about to reach the door he turns. Hermann, still sitting in the chair, smiling and blushing, cocks his eyebrow questioningly and Newt grin at him, hand on the door knob.

"Nine in the spot." He says. "And don't forget your sextant!"


End file.
